Vinland
Category:Volksleitung Category:Nations Born of the age of Iron The ancient land known today as Vinland was originally settled by the Vikings at the turn of the millenium. The colony prospered, constant attacks from hostile Skräelings. The attacks were nearly the death of the fledgeling community, but Vinland consistently prevailed. It became a stable, but isolated community, constantly kept in check by the consistent threat of annihilation at the hands of the natives. Eventually Vinlandic supremacy of the region was established, and the natives all but vacated Vinnish territory. As the sun of the renaisance rose over the Dark ages, many changes took place in the world. Vinland was no exception. Unlike Old Scandinavia, Vinland wasn't affected nearly as much by the implementation of Christianity, and the Old Religion was practiced universally for centuries, and many refugees from Sweden in particular came to seek true Viking prosperity in this new world. Due to this large influx of Swedish culture, Vinlandic culture most resembles Swedish culture out of any of the Scandinavian nations. Scandinavian Manifest Destiny: The age of Vinlandic Imperialism Ship design was at it's peak in Vinland, and by the time British and Spanish colonies were being formed, Vinland began to assume colonial ambitions of it's own, and became a major player in the age of exploration, eventually holding colonies in Africa, the Pacific Northwest, South America, the Caribbean, and even the Isles of Aryana. (ooc new Zealand). Vinland was ridden with signs of medieval europe on the North American continent, old castles were found by British settlers. The wars of Europe had little or no effect on Vinland, and prosperity was the inevitable result, as massive technological and cultural advancements ensued. Upon the arrival of firearms, Skräelings were no longer anything but a nuisance. Democracy, Degeneracy, and Decay In the 1700s, a parliamentary democracy was established, and the country began granting independence to it's colonies. Duke Eric Ceowulf I became the Monarch of the newly independent nation of Aryana, his dynasty ruling the isles to this day. In 1989, Vinland's industrial transformation was nearly complete, it's steel production industry second only to Carnegie steel in the U.S. Sadly, however, even in Vinland, the industrial revolution wrought corruption on the political machine of the Nation, and workers lived and worked under horrible conditions, and the parliamentary democracy was infiltrated and run by foreign and domestic capitalists. Communist revolutions had failed miserably and wrought even more decay upon the populace throughout the last 20 years, and the future of Vinland seemed doomed to a dreary future of smokestacks and railroads, nothing else. Revolution and Order: The Dawn of the Volkish Era An iron worker from a former aristocratic background, Beowulf Nordens (ancestral relative of the current ruler, Magnus Nordir. His successor, Beowulf II, changed the surname to Nordir in 1933 on the eve of his father's death to become a symbol of the new order) and his populist movement, the Vinlandic Social Nationalist Folkspartei. The movement called for a restoration of Vinland to the people, and much of the industry became owned by the average Vinn. Private property was still recognized and supported, but many companies and production facilities were immediately nationalized. All individuals of non-Germanic decent were expelled from any position within the country, including citizenship. The new order established strong ties with the German Empire, and trade flourished between Scandinavia, Vinland, and Deutschland. During World War I, Vinland modernized it's military to an extent, and had finnished the project of replacing it's wooden fleet with ships of steel that ruled the Northern Atlantic. Greenland and Iceland were eventually annexed. Tornheim was redeveloped in classical style, becoming one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Despite aid sent to Deutschland during the war, Deutschland was still doomed to lose, and slight skirmishes broke out between American and Vinlandic soldiers on the border, although Vinland never formally entered the war. Vinland remained peaceful throughout the rest of the century, although it provided aid to the Third Reich in World War II and before until 1942, when Vinnish spies revealed some of the Nazis horrendous violations of human rights. Up until this day, Vinland has developed very nicely, controlling much of (ooc Canada) North America. Magnus Nordir is a distant relative of the original Beowulf, but the hereditary succession has been more of a tradition and coincidence than actual doctrine, as meritocratic law rules the land. In the early 2000s, Vinland funnelled billions of marks into an uprising in Germany, led by the ever popular Kaiser Martens, called the Silver Revolution. Current Fuhrer Magnus Nordir fought alongside Martens for the establishment of Deutschland. Today, Vinland leads the world in environmentally friendly policies, low crime rates, a flourishing space programs, and vibrant, if isolated, culture. Today in Vinland The Greater Folkish Reich of Vinland is a large, progessive nation, lying on the eastern seaboard of North America, controlling much of the Northern atlantic and what you may know as "Canada". It is a beautiful nation, notable for it's stunning natural and human environment. Ruled by a Totalitarian meritocracy, it fair to say that the government is smoothly engrained with the rest of society. In their private lives, citizens enjoy many personal and economic freedoms, working hard in their workplaces, and living life to the fullest in recreation. Much of industry is nationalized, and the economy is centrally administered, although (limited) basic private property rights are still strongly protected. Speaheading the meritocracy, the High Fuhrer Magnus Nordir rules over the land. He is currently 34 years old and a veteran of the silver revolution in Deutschland and the Great Western War. of Vinland himself.]] Crime is almost completely unheard of, thanks to the multitude of Vinlandic policies that attack the symptoms and root of the problems. A well-equipped police force maintains order, and Vinland's education system is the envy of the region. Violent crimes such as rape and murder are held in top priority, and violent convicts of the incredibly accurate criminal justice system are simply put to death as opposed to wasting resources. Gangs and dangerous subversive groups are targetted with similar tenacity. Civil crimes such as miscgeniation and corruption are treated in more financially based manner. Vinland has a drug policy that allows for the regulated sales of what are deemed "beneficial drugs" for responsible, hard working citizens. Due to this policy, harder drugs are combatted with even more ferocity, and cartels are treated as rebel forces and destroyed. Vinland has many social policies generated by revenue of nationalized industry, including universal healthcare, and "safety net" housing and employment, as well as sizable retirement pensions. Science is a flourishing aspect of Vinland as well, it's space and aeronautics program reaching new heights by the day. It's combined eugenics program is proving effective, and genetic disorders and weaknesses have been almost completely screened out by Vinlandic science. Scientific aspects are applied to the engineering of Vinlandic culture in many aspects as well. Women are highly valued and treated as equal to men in Vinland, although they are encouraged to assume their natural role to bear children. Parental liscensing is compulsory, and ethnic Vinns that bear lots of children for the nation recieve attractive financial benefits. Miscgeniators forfeit their citizenship. A strong sense of National unity, honor and integrity exists almost universally in Vinland. Citizens are fiercely loyal to the National cause. Foreign influence is frowned upon, in an intellectual ethnocentric sort of manor. This is due to the racial and trbial homogeniety of this nation's history. The surrounding community views this culture as corrupt, but to the citizens of Vinland, anything else would be destructive, degenerate, backwards and unthinkable. Likewise, citizens of Vinland view other, more multicultural, capitalistic countries as corrupt and immoral. Winter sports are popular in Vinland, it's numerous ski resorts bring in millions of tourists and domestic visitors each year. In the summer, citzens can be seen boating on the beautiful atlantic coast. They do very well in the Olympics and various world cups. November 1 is Folksdag, the national holiday, and annual parades and festivities in Torstad are quite the sight indeed. The winter solstice is celebrated on Christmas day, and is called Yule. The summer solstice is another official holiday, and the namesdays and other Scandinavian cultural additions are common as well. While natural progressions and the decay of democracy caused the Vinlandic Empire to decline, the nation retains much of it's former Imperial Glory. It is a member of the mighty Volksleitung alliance with some of it's strongest allies, Deutschland, Veres Suomi and Aryana. It's goal is Germanic hegemony and unity. State-approved links http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=18449 Official Volksleitung recruitment thread. http://volksleitung.forumup.us Official headquarters of the Volksleitung. Category:Fascism